Amor en donde menos lo piensas
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: kagome la mejor de su clase, inuyasha un chico arrogante y sesshomaru frió calculador pero a la vez con un lado diferente que solo ella logra sacar solo con su presencia. Historia re subida si después de no se cuanto tiempo paseen a leerla.


Hola perdón si no subí el día que dije pero mis primos y las cosas que hacen en fin no los aburro aviso al final.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece si no a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mi.

Cap.1

La campana suena dándole inicio a un nuevo día de clases como siempre llego y me encuentro con mi mejor amiga sango siempre con su característica sonrisa la cual me resulta algo contagiosa  
-kagome ya llegaste-  
-si estoy algo nerviosa-y como no estarlo nunca he hecho esta clase de cosas  
-lo sé pero es una apuesta-ella y su sonrisa se que ha querido que yo haga esto desde hace mucho tiempo  
-pero…-se qu nada servira con ella  
-pero nada hicimos una apuesta que si tu le decías tus sentimientos a inuyasha yo se los diría a miroku-  
-sí pero…-  
-que nada además yo ya cumplí con la apuesta además miroku si me correspondió-en sus ojos se ve la alegria  
-sí pero él es aparte-  
-si lo sé pero tú te entenderás a las consecuencias-  
-pero es que también que castigo también es-el castigo es mucho peor  
-si lo sé no creo que te quieras acostar con naraku-sempai-  
-claro que no-  
-además sabes que tú eres una de las chicas más perseguidas en la universidad-lo se pero es algo a lo que no le tomo mucha importancia  
-ese no es el punto-Kagome era una de las mejores estudiantes también era miembro del club de baloncesto fútbol y también era la mejor en el dujo de la esuela nadie podía vencerla si no fuera por el engreído de sesshomaru hermano de inuyasha el chico más codiciado de la universidad.  
-sango-  
-no kagome tienes que cumplir-  
-está bien-  
La joven se dirigió a su salón donde ya se encontraba el joven si era muy atractivo y muchas chicas lo seguían pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a confesarle sus sentimientos.  
-inuyasha puedo hablar contigo-se podía ver a leguas que era un manojo de nervios  
-claro-dijo fríamente  
La chica se sentó al lado del chico juntando sus dedos en su regazo  
-que quieres decirme-estaba exasperado  
-la verdad es que…tu…me…gustas…-  
-hm-  
-y quería saber si yo tengo una oportunidad contigo-kagome se sonrojo al declararse.  
-pues solo quiero decirte que no la tienes-dijo de manera indiferente  
-¿Qué?-  
-sí que tú nunca podrás salir conmigo-repitió con arrogancia  
-¿Por qué?-  
-porque tú eres una rara-  
-¡¿Qué?!-si lo amaba ahora lo odiaba  
-si eres una rara la única que me gusta es kikyo-  
-¡eres un maldito con no bastaba!-  
-¡la verdad no sé cómo a mi hermano le gustas!-  
-¡deja de decir estupideces!-  
Entonces kagome le dio una cachetada el joven se enojo tanto que la tomo del brazo y la lanzo contra los pupitres en ese momento haba entrando sesshomaru y vio como la chica estaba tirada en el piso todos veían y le reclamaban, ella era de las personas más queridas en la universidad  
-eres un idiota-le decía koga  
-bueno es mi problema-  
-si lo sé pero como se te ocurre golpear a una chica-  
-ese es mi problema-su tono arrogante  
-eres un estúpido-decía áyame muy molesta acercándose a su novio koga  
Sesshomaru se acerco y la ayudo a levantarse  
-¿estás bien?-su tono era suave  
-si-dijo kagome tomando su mano pero cuando se levanto cayó en los brazos de sesshomaru ya que su tobillo se le había torcido.  
-no estás bien-  
-ya me di cuenta-pronuncio con sarcasmo  
-serás tonta-  
-es que no me di cuenta cuando me lo torcieron-  
-bueno tienes que ir a la enfermería-  
-como puedo caminar genio-  
-yo te voy a llevar-  
-está bien-  
Dicho esto sesshomaru cargo a kagome en forma nupcial  
-inuyasha estas te las veras con mi padre-el enojo era presente en sus palabras  
-tú dices algo y…-  
-y que me vas a golpear creerme no te tengo nada de miedo idiota- y así sesshomaru se llevo a la enfermería en el camino las chicas miraban con desprecio a kagome ya que sesshomaru la llevaba en sus brazos.  
-creo que me están viendo demasiado-dijo escondiendo su rostro sentía que la mataban con la mirada  
-si lo sé sobre todo mi "club de admiradoras"-  
-si-una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

10:09 PM 29/09/13

¿reviews? espero y les haya gustado los demás capítulos los haré largos lo que antes eran dos capítulos serán uno espero leernos pronto y en cuanto al aviso quiero anunciar que **Kagome-sama985** renuncio a su cuenta de fanfic y me ha cedido se podría decir que los derechos de los fics para que yo siga con ellos los borrara al igual que su cuenta dentro de una semana creo, tuvimos una charla bastante larga por facebook y me comento que ya no puede seguí con las historias debido a que se va a ir a estados unidos y que no podrá seguir con nada así que yo le ofrecí seguirlos y medio luz verde para hacerlo entonces estos ya serán de mi se podría decir propiedad solo les informo a aquellos que seguían sus historias.

Nos leemos pronto espero y no se enfaden por ese anuncio si los que la seguían están en desacuerdo díganmelo para decirle antes de perder contacto.


End file.
